Vergessen zu vergessen
by Marron-Kaetzchen
Summary: Johanna Mason während ihrer Gefangenschaft


Vergessen zu vergessen

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Der Liedtext gehört zu Luxuslärm 'Vergessen zu vergessen'. Einzig die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir.

Schreie, überall Schreie. Nein, eigentlich kann man das, was ich gerade höre, nicht mal als Schreie bezeichnen. Merkwürdige Laute, quälend. Wie von Menschen, die sich nicht mehr artikulieren können. Das müssen Schreie von Avoxen sein. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen sind es, beide rothaarig. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber Peeta nannte den einen Darius. Und wenn Peeta ihn kennt, wird Katniss das wohl auch tun, womit erklärt wäre, warum man sie foltert. Peeta selbst schreit in letzter Zeit erstaunlich wenig. Stattdessen sitzt er ständig in seiner Zelle neben mir und murmelt Dinge vor sich hin. Ich kann nicht genau verstehen, was, aber es klingt als würde er dasselbe immer und immer wieder vor sich hin beten. Beinahe wie im Wahn. Einmal glaubte ich schon, ‚Katniss' verstanden zu haben, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Seine Stimme klang nicht gerade so, als wäre er demjenigen wohlgesonnen. Und wir wissen ja alle wie verliebt er in sie war.

Leider scheint das verdammte Kapitol nicht zu wissen, wie egal ich jedem bin. Mindestens einmal am Tag zerren sie mich hier raus, um mich in den eigens für mich konstruierten Raum zu bringen. Er ist winzig, kaum zwei Menschen hätten darin Platz. Überall sind Brausen angebracht und auf Knopfdruck gehen sie an. Das alleine wäre noch nicht schlimm, aber kurz darauf beginnt, auf einen weiteren Knopfdruck hin, der Strom zu fließen und dann sind es meine Schreie, die man im Ganzen Kerker hören kann. Aber nie haben sie irgendetwas aus mir herausbekommen. Sie scheinen einfach nicht zu kapieren, dass ich nichts weiß. Das man mich nicht für vertrauenswürdig hielt.

Als ob das nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen wäre. Immerhin bin ich nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein. Ein Mensch, ohne Familie, ohne Freunde. Mir ist nichts mehr wichtig, und genau das ärgert diese verdammten Hurensöhne, die tagtäglich wieder beide Knöpfe betätigen.

Peeta war tatsächlich in nichts eingeweiht, dass scheinen sie ziemlich schnell bemerkt zu haben, woraufhin sie bei ihm ihre Taktik geändert haben. Ich wusste nur das, was für sie schon offensichtlich war. Dass es Rebellen gibt, diese einige der Tribute gerettet haben, während sie andere zurück ließen. Natürlich nur diejenigen, deren Wissen unbedenklich für ihre weiteren Pläne ist. Außerdem dass ich mir das Vertrauen von Katniss erschlich, indem ich Plus und Minus rettete, und später Katniss den Aufspürer raus schnitt. Das war die einzige Aufgabe die ich bekam, diese stand auf einem Zettel, den ich am Abend vor den Spielen auf meinem Bett fand. ‚Willst du überleben, gewinne das Vertrauen von Distrikt 12. Willst du das Vertrauen von Distrikt 12, so halte dich an Distrikt 3. Ist die Zeit reif, entferne den Aufspürer.' Dass die Zeit reif war, war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Mich alleine mit ihr wegschicken, um einen solch irren Plan auszuführen? Und die Frage, wem ich ihn entfernen sollte, hatte sich damit auch erklärt. Und das war es auch schon mit meinem Wissen.

Aber obwohl sie wissen, dass Peeta nichts weiß, wird er weiter gequält. Ich glaube, dass sie versuchen, uns gegen die anderen einzusetzen. Bei dem Gedanken, fangen meine Hände wieder an zu zittern. Wie so oft, wenn das geschieht, versuche ich sie in meinen Haaren zu vergraben, nur um erneut festzustellen, dass da keine mehr sind. Der Strom scheint so besser zu fließen. Also verschränke ich meine Hände ineinander und versuche, die aufkommenden Gedanken zu verdrängen. Wenn sie nur das kleinste bisschen Hoffnung in meinem Gesicht erkennen, werde ich es schrecklich bereuen. Der winzigste Gedanke an ihn und sie sehen vielleicht etwas wie Zärtlichkeit, eine Empfindung, die hier nichts zu suchen hat.

Warum? Glauben sie, dass es Menschen gibt, denen ich doch noch wichtig bin, tun sie vielleicht das Selbe mit mir wie mit Peeta. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hege ich kein Interesse daran ein Schatten meiner Selbst zu werden. Also vergiss ihn endlich, Mädchen!

Dabei fällt mir wieder ein Lied, welches ich vor Ewigkeiten, so scheint es mir zumindest, mal gehört habe. Es trifft meine Situation ziemlich gut, muss ich gestehen.

Denn ich hab dich nie gehalten

Ich hab dich nie vermisst

Ich weiß nicht wer du warst nicht wer du bist

Ich kenn nicht mal deinen Namen

Ich hab dich nie geliebt

Ich hab nur grad vergessen zu vergessen

Dass es dich gibt

Die traurige Wahrheit ist, es gibt einen Menschen den ich liebe. Und dass einfach zu vergessen ist nahezu unmöglich. Ich weiß es, ich versuche seit Wochen durchzuhalten. Aber immer wieder sehe ich sein Gesicht vor Augen, höre seine Stimme, sein Lachen. Sogar den Geruch des Meeres scheine ich zu riechen.

Mir fehlt es ihn böse anzufunkeln, ihm Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Darauf zu warten, wie er diese erwidert und wir dann beide in Lachen ausbrechen. Er war der Grund, weshalb ich all die Jahre nach meinen Spielen hier im Kapitol überlebt habe, wieso ich die wahnwitzigen Psycho Spielchen von ihnen überstanden habe. Er war mein Rettungsanker, und nun wird er mein Schicksal besiegeln.

Denn ich kann nicht vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Ich kann nicht aufhören, mich nach ihm zu sehen.

Ich weiß, wer er ist und dass ich ihn liebe.

Ich weiß, dass er irgendwo da draußen ist.

Und ich weiß jetzt, dass es sinnlos ist mir etwas vorzumachen. Sie werden eins und eins zusammenzählen. Sie brauchen sich nur die alten Überwachungsbänder ansehen. Und dort finden sie den einzigen Menschen, dessen Nähe ich freiwillig in den letzten Jahren gesucht habe.

Meinetwegen bekommen sie den einzigen Hinweis, den sie brauchen. Eine einzelne Träne, die sich den Weg mein Gesicht herunter bahnt.

Ich habe versagt, es tut mir leid. Nun musst du mit mir gemeinsam leiden. Ich habe wirklich alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht. Aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist?

Sie haben sie gefunden, schneller als ich dachte. Sie zeigen sie mir, immer und immer wieder. Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, was sie mit Peeta machen. Es ist einfach unvorstellbar, dass so etwas geht. Aber es funktioniert. Ich merke, wie du mir nach und nach engleitest. Es ist erschreckend, wie viel Filmmaterial sie von uns haben. Wie sie es verdrehen, nur mithilfe des Giftes. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was wahr ist und was nicht. Und das macht mich verrückt. Wie muss sich Peeta nur fühlen? Wo sie ihn doch schon viel länger bearbeiten und wo sie doch noch viel besseres Material für ihn haben. Immerhin waren die beiden offiziell ein Paar und nie ohne den anderen zu sehen.

Doch im Moment sind meine Gedanken bei Katniss und bei dir. Es muss für euch die Hölle sein, uns so zu sehen.

Wir sitzen nebeneinander auf einem Sofa und uns werden Fragen gestellt. Ich merke wie es mir schwer fällt mich zu konzentrieren, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wir müssen schon sehr teilnahmslos wirken.

Ich versuche die Fragen wirklich zu begreifen und begreife doch nur eins: Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer du bist.

Ich habe dich vergessen.


End file.
